


Greet the Day

by penlex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: It's their first morning after.





	Greet the Day

**Author's Note:**

> kisses meme prompt #17. Shy Kiss

Yuuri blinks awake slowly on the greatest morning after of his life. He still can’t believe his luck - coached by Victor, but more importantly loved by Victor - and now, you know, _loved_ by Victor. They were too happy and sleepy last night to rinse off, so Yuuri’s skin feels a little tight and sticky, but it’s not terrible. It smells good in their hotel room, like Victor and Makkachin and skate polish and hypoallergenic soap, and Yuuri breathes it in deep as he stretches.

“Good morning, Katsudon,” Victor murmurs from the pillow beside him. When Yuuri looks over at him, Victor’s eyes are still closed, the newborn pink sunlight from the window casting a rose gold glow over his hair.

“Good morning,” he stutters back, his voice all tangled up in his throat. Impulsively, Yuuri reaches out and pets Victor’s hair back from his face, and then keeps petting him because he doesn’t want to stop touching him and his hair is so soft… Victor hums happily, stretching his neck to press himself into Yuuri’s touch.

“You were amazing last night,” Victor says eventually, breaking the warm silence again. His eyes are still closed, and his cheeks are going a little bit red. Yuuri can feel his face flush too, though he’s sure the effect is much less flattering on him than on Victor.

Yuuri wants to compliment Victor back, but he gets all caught up in his mind on all the details - the wonderful, incredible details. His mouth can’t keep up with his brain, doesn’t know what to say first, and he’s also a little embarrassed to actually say any of it out loud.

So instead Yuuri shuffles in closer to Victor, his hand still carding through his pretty hair, and presses their noses gently together. He lays soft, barely there kisses on Victor’s forehead, both of his eyelids and his cheeks, before he finally makes it to Victor’s mouth and kisses his top lip and then his bottom just the same way. He sees Victor’s eyelashes start to move, and squeezes his eyes shut instead before Victor can open his.

“It was good for you too?” Victor asks, his morning breath brushing over Yuuri’s cheeks. He sounds… unsure? Yuuri snaps his eyes open and meets Victor’s serious look with his own. His face is so hot and he probably looks like a mess, but he can’t let Victor think he’s anything less than perfect. He nods firmly and doesn’t blink.

Victor sighs, smiles softly, and presses his lips back to Yuuri’s mouth. They touch there gently, so gently, each of them warming up the other with their hot faces. When the kiss is done (too soon, but it’s always too soon according to Yuuri), Victor wraps Yuuri up in his arms and Yuuri puts his arms around Victor too, and they hold each other and breathe each other in, happy that the other is happy.

It’s Victor that breaks the silence again. Yuuri expects that will become a pattern, if they last long enough to have those. He hopes they do. He would be thrilled for Victor to break up all the silences that will come in Yuuri’s life.

“When will we do it again, then?” he asks, the grin obvious in his voice. Yuuri laughs.

“We have to go to practice,” he says.

But despite the half-hearted protest, Yuuri doesn’t make them get up. Instead, he pulls Victor in even closer and gives him another, much bolder kiss.


End file.
